User talk:TheGreyPilgrim
__NOEDITSECTION__ Haeremai, Приветствовать, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, benvenuto Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. There is also a free mailing list, which has low traffic but is useful for getting important messages to anyone interested. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Razor77 22:10, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you! TheGreyPilgrim 04:49, 11 January 08 (UTC) Signature Hi TheGreyPilgrim! Sorry for the late responce but in answer to your question about signatures; I made a help page some time ago which runs through the process of making a signature. It's found , and please let me know if you don't understand anything. Thanks! -- 23:03, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks, it looks clear to me, all except creating a subpage.. what is that? TheGreyPilgrim 02:55, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you! 15:01, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ImagineWiki Hello, GreyPilgim. I am Mighty Erick, administrator of the Imagination and Fantasy wiki. It is a wiki where wikiusers can write about their own imagination: fantasy lands, fanciful animals, imaginary cars, hidden worlds and countries, etc. I am finding for fantasy creators and I thought LotR and Narnia wikis are perfect places to find imaginative people. So it is an invitation, if you have some ideas about lands of fantasy on your mind, you have welcomed to write about them on that wiki. Thanks.Mightyerick 14:14, 29 January 2008 (UTC) I see. I will check it out! TheGreyPilgrim 14:29, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations! You are now a Sysop on the One Wiki to Rule them All. Remember to use your new powers wisely and for help withs your new rights see or of course you can ask me. Good Luck!-- 16:22, 28 February 2008 (UTC) P.S. You can add this template to your user page if you like: Moved Thank you, sir. I will aid this Wiki in any way possible. My greatest thanks to you. 22:38, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Wow I'm new here, not new to wikia. And I noticed you blocked a IP for a year, I also noticed the only thing he did was say that Goblin was just slang for Orc, which was probably because he was confused. And yet, you block him, and you still haven't undone everything he did. Wikia wouldn't be very happy about that if they found out. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 17:42, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Oops, sorry. I got confused between IPs. Hope you can forgive me. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:27, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Those Ips are hard to distinguish.. aren't they? (It's all good, and all is forgiven.) 00:20, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I won't insult anybody else here, I promise. I usually don't act like that, especially on a wiki I just joined. But I saw the 7 at the begining, and a 3 at the end, so I thought it was the same guy. Good thing I'm just here for info. =P -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 19:32, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Merge Hello TGP :) I just thought I'd see what your thoughts were on the merge and if you had any ideas/concerns. --Hyarion 17:10, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Ah, certainly! I support the merge. I'm not sure as far as ideas, and I certainly don't have any concerns about it! It gets tiring when only about ten people ever get on... 22:19, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Great, I suppose the first step is deciding which wiki we are going to move the articles to. What do you think? When we both have an article on the subject we'll just need to decide which one is better, but that shouldn't be too hard, same goes for images. --Hyarion 02:23, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::I don't know too much about images. However, I think we should move the articles to your site, seeing as you guys have almost double the number of articles we have. Perhaps you guys can handle images? 03:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Sounds good :) What we can do is just create a template that says "This article/image has been moved to Tolkien Gateway link" and go through the articles/images one by one in alphabetical order. It'll take a weekend or two but it shouldn't be too bad, I can dedicate a lot of time to it. We've been working on a new skin, maybe we should launch it as a celebration of when the merge becomes complete. --Hyarion 04:17, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I think it would be wise to set up a vote to allow users of both wikis to agree on whether or not the merge should happen. Then if agreed we should then use the same voting system to agree upon the smaller but important details. Democracy is important for such a decision! -- 15:26, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I should have thought of that. 21:45, 15 May 2008 (UTC) BFME 2 Factions and Units Hey I was wondering If I should create separate pages for all the factions and units from Battle for Middle-Earth II? Incendiary 10:22, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Partnership Hi, as an admin, if you could take a look at the Partnership proposal I made in the forum, and vote, it'd be greatly appreciated. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 09:00, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Main Page Changes Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. As described at Wikia's New Style, there are going to be some necessary changes to the ad layout on the main page, with both a banner and a square 300x250px ad showing up. In order to accomodate this, the main page needs to be recast in a two-column format. I've made a first draft for Lord of the Rings using the new layout at User:Merrystar/Sandbox. I tried to use all of your existing main page elements and only tweak the layout slightly from single-column to two-columns. I've left a box where the new ad will go so you can see how that works. Please let me know on my talk page if you have any questions, if you like it or hate it, or if there's anything I should change. -- Wendy (talk) 01:23, 28 June 2008 (UTC)